


Weekend Plans

by leetaemignon



Category: VIP BIGBANG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetaemignon/pseuds/leetaemignon
Summary: First weekend at your boyfriend's apartment, it's almost nerve racking how new this all is.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

New relationships are always weird new territory. You never know what is okay, what is not okay and what you both like until someone pushes the boundaries a bit.

Seeing as you and Daesung have just began dating a month ago, and tonight was the night you decided to finally sleep over at his place for the weekend, the nerves in you became unhinged.

It's been a while since you had last been in a long term relationship, let alone sleeping at a significant other's place. You can feel yourself growing more and more anxious as the hours wound down until the time to go to his place.

Throwing together a bag full of weekend essentials, you gather yourself and exit your place. Getting into your car you check you phone to see a message from him.

**_May be showering by the time you get here, the door is open for you. See you in a bit_ **

You begin driving to his place, dodging almost every red light you can. Hoping to God that by the time you arrive, that he is in the shower and you have time to get yourself together before he sees you.

By the time you arrive, you realize that the door is open and you let yourself in.

"Babe? I'm here.", you sing as you enter closing the front door.

His apartment seems clean and well-kept, which calms your nerves in return. Relieving yourself of your shoes, you inch further into the living room. Upon hearing the shower, you place your bag next to the kitchen entrance and sit on the couch.

You're feeling a lot calmer now that you're actually here and relieved at the cleanliness of his place.

Figuring he won't be done showering anytime soon, you resort to your phone for entertainment in the meantime

Watching random cooking videos seems to be the best bet in occupying yourself until he is done showering.

You're so entranced by the video that you don't register the shower cutting off. Or the bathroom door opening. Or his feet striding over to you.

Daesung leans over the back of the couch, watching the video from over your shoulder. His freshly washed body invading your senses.

"Wow, are you making that for dinner? That looks great!", he laughs into your ear.

You jump and toss your phone aside, turning to face him.

"You could have said something!", you playfully slap his arm. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, it was too good to pass up", he says pressing his soft lips to yours. You almost melt into the couch.

He pulls away and you both stare at each other for a few moments more. Your mind begins to race again.

Turning around completely on the couch, you drink in his absolutely bare body.

His dark brown hair is dripping wet, the water droplets drip down onto his collarbone. Down his collarbone, to his chest, and ever so slowly inching lower on his body.

Your mind goes blank when you realize he is completely naked, just standing in front of you.

You snap out of the trance when he leans back on his heels looking at you.

"Where are your clothes?", throwing the throw pillow from the couch at him.

"I don't need them.", he catches it and tosses it back on the couch with a smug chuckle. "You know," he hooks his finger into the collar of your shirt, "You don't need them either."

You both lock eyes as the tension in the room rises to an astronomical level. He releases your shirt from his finger and grips your chin in his fingers. "Don't you agree?"

Blankly, you nod your head.

He breaks into laughter and lets go of your chin.

In the moment that he has you under his spell, you both are startled at the ringing of the doorbell.

"Dinner's here.", he says retreating into the open bedroom to grab a pair of shorts to throw on.

He strides over to the door with the most confidence you have ever seen. Opening the door, he pays the delivery guy and takes the bags into his hands. He brings the food to the living room to set on the coffee table.

"I know how much you like Thai food, so I ordered your favorites. Hope you're hungry.", he places a kiss to your forehead and begins unloading the plastic bags.

You've moved all but an inch since he has gotten out of the shower, and don't think you are able to actually move from your place on the couch.

Sitting beside you, he pulls you from your place on the couch and onto his lap. He swings your leg over his and has you straddling him in no time.

"Are you okay?", his hands come to rest on your hips as he relaxes back into the couch staring up at you.

"Yea, you were just," you clear your throat, "naked... really naked." Your eyes wander around the room in order to avoid his gaze.

"You don't like me naked?", he smirks at your beet red face turning away from him.

You shift on his lap, at the same time, he moves slightly which causes you to fall onto his now hardening member.

Your breath catches in your throat at the sensation of rubbing against him.

He notices your listless stare and slides you further up on his lap until you're resting on his hips. His large hands come to form a strong grip on your thighs, pulling you closer to him.

A soft moan slips from your lips when his hips grind into your core slowly.

"Baby," he says through pouted lips, "why are you so shy?"

His hands slowly slide from your thighs, up your sides, on your breasts and then finally settling on your neck.

Pulling you forward, he slowly trails kisses from the crook of your neck down to your exposed collarbone.

His hands are now caressing your thighs as they move closer and closer to your core.

Your hands wrap around his neck as you grind down onto his lap, creating much needed friction. You throw your head back when his tongue scorches a trail up your neck. His lips suck the soft skin of your neck into his mouth as he bucks his hips up into you.

He pulls away from you, hands resting on your sides and settling back into the cushion of the sofa.

"Let's eat dinner before it gets cold."


	2. 2

"That was so good!", standing to stretch, you walk over to the kitchen to wash your hands.

Daesung disappears into the bedroom, and emerges a moment later with a T-Shirt in hand.

"You can sleep in this if you want, or wear nothing, that's okay too.", a smirk creeps across his full lips. He tosses the shirt on the couch and makes a b-line to the kitchen where you are.

"Are you going to shower before bed?", he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him. His lips meet your earlobe ever so lightly. His soft breathing overloads your senses.

"Yea, actually. Where is the bathroom?" you feel his hands ghost under your shirt, softly caressing your curves. You exhale heavily at the feel of his hands on you.

"Follow me.", he drags you out of the kitchen, grabbing your bag. You are then escorted into the bathroom.

He sets your bag just outside of the bathroom, then proceeds to pick you up and place you on the bathroom counter.

"Luscious bubble bath with me," his hands glide across your hips as he pulls the shirt over your head and throws it onto the floor. "Or hot shower with me?"

You stare at him entranced, pulling your bottom lip into your mouth.

"Shower now," tugging at the waistband of his shorts, you look him in his eyes. "Bath in the morning when we wake up?"

"Fine with me.", he moves your hand out of the waist of his shorts and leans over to turn the shower on. "Take your clothes off."

Your mind automatically goes to the most sultry places imagined at his request. Not fully present in the moment, you don't register his hands undoing your bra, and hooking into the waist of your bottoms.

You jump down from the counter and slide your pants and panties off of your legs.

Looking at Daesung, you can read his mind. You know exactly what he's thinking about.

Your hands slide his shorts off of his body and he steps out of them.

"Since I've already showered, I'll just help you get clean.", he takes you by the waist and steps into the shower.

Standing under the warm water, with his hands lathering you up and wiping you off, you feel at ease.

Something about the way his hands brush against your nipples, glide across the sensitive areas on your back and him rubbing against you is sending your mind into a spiral.

Your head falls back onto his shoulder when his hands work your inner thigh.

He angles you so that the soap is rinsed off of your body and your ass is pressed tight against him.

He nuzzles into your neck, letting the water wash over both of you.

"I'm glad you came tonight. I have missed you."

A smile graces your lips, your head is swimming. You turn your head to place soft pecks on his neck. Leaning you forward, he reaches for the knob to turn off the shower.

You step out of the shower first and he follows. You grab his towel and wrap it around yourself while leaving the bathroom.

You grab your discarded clothes and bag from the floor, and walk into his bedroom.

Raiding your bag to find your lotion, he snatches the towel from around you and throws it across the room.

Turning around, you don't stand a chance at responding to the act before he has your legs wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing? My skin is going to get dry!" you say wrapping your arms around his shoulders dropping the lotion.

He strides over to the bed, you in hand. Both of your lips meet in a fiery kiss, doing nothing to extinguish the flames burning within your bodies.

Finally at the bed, he plops you down in the middle and settles between your legs. His hands roam the wide expanse of your body, not leaving any inch untouched.

The warm palm of his hand leaves your hip, swipes across your stomach and begins its descent down your abdomen.

His hand reaches your core, cradling it in his palm. His other hand is rolling your nipple in between his thumb and index, while his mouth is occupied with sucking your other nipple.

Your back arches from the bed as his thick digits start to massage your sensitive bundle of nerves.

Breath quickening and pleasure dousing all of your thoughts in sin, you can't hold back the needy moans escaping your mouth.

His mouth works its way down, trailing soft kisses down your body to join his fingers.

His tongue slowly flicks your clit, all the while, his finger works its way into your dripping core.

Hands twisting in the bed sheets, your eyes roll to the back of your head at the pleasure he's giving you.

A string of obscenities leave your mouth when his finger picks up the pace while sucking your clit into his mouth.

Letting go of the sheets, you reach for his soft locks resting on your lower abs. His eyes shift from your soaking core to look you in the face as he devours your very essence. The intimacy of watching him watching you receive so much is causing his member to grow by the second.

Speeding up the pace of his talented hand and tongue, you feel yourself quickly approaching the edge of ecstasy.

Both of his hands move to your hips, pulling you closer and holding you down. Your grip in his hair tightens when he buries his face into your sex, mouth flicking and sucking on your clit at a speed that would offend jets.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," is all you can chant before being thrown over the edge. Back bowing off the bed, hips bucking into his face, your core is bound to the bed from his forearm holding you down.

His name is the only thing you can utter as he laps at your juices like a starved man.

Legs shaking, body twitching from sensitivity he finally ceases lapping at you.

Panting heavily, he moves up to capture your lips in a hungry kiss. Settling back between your legs, his hips grind into your core.

He places your arms around his neck, flipping you both over so you're on top.

Slowly sliding into your soaked walls, he groans inwardly feeling your walls clinging to his rigid cock.

Unable to form a coherent sentence, you enjoy the feeling of him filling you up.

"God! You feel so good, angel!", his hips languidly roll up into your tight heat.

Your head lulls back when you feel his cock slide deeper and deeper into you with each thrust.

His arm makes quick work of wrapping around you, while the other grips onto your hair pulling you to look at him.

There's a darkness hidden behind his lidded eyes, he's no longer the soft boyfriend you're used to seeing. He's engulfed in sin, all he can focus on is giving both of you absolute pleasure.

Sharp thrusts are punctuated with smacks to your ass as he picks up the pace.

He's managed to reduce you into a pile of oversensitive nerves, whimpering as he thrusts into you. Removing his hand from your hair, he guides his own hand between your bodies, unhurriedly stroking your clit.

Your vision starts to blur around the edges, your mind is becoming clouded. You can feel that familiar knot in your stomach again.

Whimpering, you can't manage to get the words out. between his cock stimulating that spot inside you and his finger working away at your clit, you are once again headed toward another orgasm.

Daesung senses how close you are from the way your walls are constricting around him with each dive into your depths.

Flipping on top, he wastes no time interlocking your hands and placing them above your head. All you can do is writhe beneath him as he assaults your walls.

"Gonna cum on my cock, baby?", he knows you love it when he gets like this. If anything, it makes you wetter than ever.

Right when you are about to respond to him, his thrusts become slower and more precise. The sheer force of his thrusts scoot you up the bed into the headboard. Straining to free your hands from his, your body begins to tighten, feeding into the blinding feeling of ecstasy.

Moaning loudly into the sky, your hands are freed. They immediately rush to clutch onto his shoulders as he lowers himself onto your body.

As your climax rocks through your body, your nails drag down his back with a earth shattering groan coming from your lips. Unable to keep your legs open from the power of your climax, they threaten to wrap around his waist. But he won't allow it.

Grabbing your thighs and spreading them wider, Daesung grinds into you rapidly. While you're riding out your orgasm, he's still chasing his high.

His teeth take the supple skin of your neck into a death grip.

Any other time, this would hurt, but tonight it feels damn there euphoric.

You howl into the void as he empties himself into you, grunting as he fucks his release deep into your walls.

Letting your highs take over you, you both grind into each other, breathlessly twitching and panting heavily.

One last kiss and he gently slides out of your wet heat, watching you spill onto the bedsheets.

"That honeypot of yours is gonna be the death of me." Rolling over onto his side, he pulls you into his arms.

When he doesn't hear you respond, he looks down at you, asleep in his arms.

Smiling, he presses kisses to the crown of your head, shifting both of you under the cover.

Being both sated and exhausted from tonight, he too slips into a deep slumber with dreams of whats to come tomorrow morning.


End file.
